


Strength

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Caring Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Fanvids, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: you're my strenght, my light when I'm lost in darkness
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> HI again. A video inspired by the strenght tarot card and from the shadowhunters tarot challenge  
> In particular from the works by Diana Cloudburst and brightasstars.  
> Thank you so much for sharing . I don't own nothing and all mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy...

[you are my strength](https://youtu.be/UXoAyK5nuvw)


End file.
